<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance with me by poloshirtsandbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049704">dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloshirtsandbees/pseuds/poloshirtsandbees'>poloshirtsandbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ghost!Lance, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance is ghost, M/M, Roommates, So obviously, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, becAusE he's alive in SPIRIT, but we're not going to say that, dark academia ish, haunted au, he's depressed, keith goes to college or uni or whatever, klance, non-binary Pidge, not keith tho, or maybe that has something to do with the fact that he grew up very lonely and his parents are dead, rich kids, so i guess he's dead, that words on skin thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloshirtsandbees/pseuds/poloshirtsandbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has them on their skin. A phrase, maybe a few words— the last ones that you will ever hear from your soulmate. Everyone except Keith.<br/>But, maybe he does have a soulmate. And maybe, his soulmate is living with him right in his flat. How curious. His oblivious ass wont be ready for what comes ahead for his relationship with his pale (almost gHoStLy) roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="landmark heading">Work Text:</h3><p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>Walking along the tree-lined road in the cold and empty street was peaceful… somewhat. Keith grunted, pulling his tweed coat tightly around his body getting more annoyed with every second that ticked by. School’s a bitch. The streetlamps burnished the sidewalks, light liquifying into drops of gold in the light drizzle. It was 11:45 and the boy needed a drink, badly. Unfortunately for him, a strange voice suddenly fills the air, and Keith doesn’t take the familiar experience very well.</p>
  <p>The shrill voice continues moaning, gruesomely, quietly. Keith held his breath and looked into the dark trees, black skeletal fingers seemed to reach towards him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The atmosphere turned cold as goosebumps prickled his skin, a rush of ice crawling in his veins, just like the other similar experiences he had after moving into that god forsaken house in this city that’s too ominous and dreary for his liking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hello?”, he shouted this time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The books he held would have bled from how tight his fingers digged into them. Scenarios flooded in his mind all at once, eyes shut. Everything seemed so loud, like he was trapped in his head. Fingers brought up to dark hair, he hunched over. Nausea settled deep in his stomach and he just wanted all this to end. Then, nothing but a loud scraping sound and a small laugh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey there, buddy. God you look awful.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Keith opened his eyes to stare back at a pale figure, eyes stunned with terror. He hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath. He stood motionless for a few seconds as the noise in his head started to quiet down and his vision slowly went back into focus.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are.. are you alrig-“</p>
  <p>“What the hell, Lance!” Keith barked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lance let out another small laugh, this time laced with a hint of guilt. It tickled up the spiraling base of Keith’s back and trickled down his spine. Despite his anger, the sound calmed him down a little.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sorry,” he started quietly, “Didn’t mean to scare you.” An icy smirk slowly appeared on his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Keith shoved the grubby boy aside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"oh come on. it was just a little haunting!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was in fact alot like haunting. Honestly, he sometimes seemed like a ghost. Keith couldn't even hear his footsteps as he follows close behind him.  The raven-haired figure continued walking back to their shared flat, fingers still gripping onto the hardcover of some Shakespeare play.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Everyone has them on their skin. A phrase, maybe a few words— the last ones that you will ever hear from your soulmate. Keith found the whole “soulmate” thing to be a little dumb, but how much does his opinion on this mysterious rule of their universe worth anyway? After all, his skin wasn’t etched with the black ink, not playing by the laws of said universe. He tries not to think about it much but every so often, the thought creeps back unexpectedly.</p>
  <p>Their flat was undoubtedly quite eerie, one would say. It was grand and decadent, way out of Keith’s budget if it wasn’t for the fact that no one seemed to want it and that real estate agent being desperate to sell it off. Warm lamplight pools across the floor, accentuating the dark musty furniture and vintage photographs hanging on the peeling walls. The cabinets were decorated with useless glassware and bottles of liquor and wine. Other dust covered trinkets and poison coated luxury were scattered around somewhere. Walking in, Keith’s dark hair was being thrown around by the cold, withering mist gushing through the open windows while Lance’s… whole appearance left unchanging, as always. Shutting the windows, he threw his books and papers onto the couch, collapsing after them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bad day huh?”</p>
  <p>“Shut up.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A comforting silence settled in the room as the usual tangled thoughts repeated in Keith’s head when the memory of lacking ink on his flesh came back. He fucking hated how much this affected him. It’s a stupid mark, that’s all it is, and yet! It shouldn’t matter. It doesn’t matter!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m going to die alone, aren’t I?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sprawled out, he tilted his head to look at the other boy across the room, observing how he played with his shoelaces. Lance was always fascinated by the littlest of things, whether it be a strange looking branch or the technique it took to make Keith’s sweaters. Always looking for something to laugh about. Sometimes, Lance didn’t even look like he was really there with his pearly complexion, the light strewn across his figure, looking as though it’s passing through him. How curious. Keith filed this observation with the other things that… intrigued him about Lance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Enjoying the view?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pulled back to reality, he was greeted by that stupid grin. A snarky remark was right on his tongue ready to fire when he got a little lost in the faded blue of Lance’s cheery gaze and it.. sort of simmered out. This little feeling started to nestle within him, like a small surge of warmth. He went still for a moment, letting this thing, that made him feel a little lighter than he did before settle. A soft smile started peeking out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>If it wasn’t for that idiot.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi this is the second fic ive ever written and im kinda excited. first one was the first chapter of this catradora murder thing. If you read the notes in that, you'd know it's actually an essay i had to write for english. this chapter is also, in fact, an essay for my most recent english exam huer huer. any suggestions for how the story could continue would be nice to read. have fun i guess!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is the second fic ive ever written and im kinda excited. first one was the first chapter of this catradora murder thing. If you read the notes in that, you'd know it's actually an essay i had to write for english. this chapter is also, in fact, an essay for my most recent english exam huer huer. any suggestions for how the story could continue would be nice to read. have fun i guess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>